


You Don't Mind, Do You?

by intenzity9



Series: Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-Shots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Romance, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Love, Love Confessions, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: Ann decides to spend Christmas with Ren and indirectly confesses her feelings for him. This then sets off a chain of romantic events as she and Ren go against the new odds before their impending departure to their respective new journeys.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Series: Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030611
Kudos: 13





	You Don't Mind, Do You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! intenzity9 here! Happy December to y'all! (2020 is about to end!)
> 
> Now this isn't my usual Ren x Sumi story. This is, in fact, a story where I pair Ren up with my lovely blonde waifu. Before Royal came out, she was my go-to girl in most of my playthroughs. When Royal did come out, Sumi Yoshizawa got a hold of me and became my number 1 waifu. BUUUUT despite all that, I still have a place in my heart for Ann. (And no, I never went for the harem route at all!)
> 
> Now this is my first Ren x Ann one-shot. If there is anything odd or sweet or whatever it is you see in this, do leave a comment so I can know what to improve for the Ren x Ann pairings.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ren Amamiya is currently roaming around Shibuya after their battle with Yaldabaoth, the God of Control. After losing Morgana in the process, he began wandering around alone until he bumped into someone who was window-shopping.

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

He recognized that voice and saw Ann on the ground rubbing her butt after a hard fall.

"Ann!" He spoke in surprise as he helped her up. "I didn't see you there!"

"Hey, Ren." Ann replied in pain.

"I'm serious, I literally did not see you in my way." He began dusting off any snow on her clothes as he saw her sky blue eyes stare at his dark gray ones.

"It's okay. I kinda spaced out anyway."

"Alone on Christmas Eve?" He asked.

"Yeah. My parents aren't coming home anyway. So I might as well roam around before sinking back to my bed." She somberly replied.

Ren then had an idea. "How about we spend Christmas together then?"

"H-Huh?! Like a couple?" Ann felt the heat on her face as Ren nods in affirmation.

"People might see us that way, but I prefer to spend time with the first friend I had here in Tokyo... even if she was a bit irritated."

Ann nervously chuckled at the words, unsure if it was a compliment or a joke.

"I... I'm glad you see me that way." She then fixed her composure and hummed in determination. "In that case, I hope you have cash with you, buster!"

"Uh, why?"

"We're buying cakes! And cookies! And-"

Ren's chuckling made her pout.

"What's so funny?"

"We're next to a crepe shop. Might as well buy you one to save your energy for later."

Ann rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright then. Let's go!"

The unpredictable Ren Amamiya then brought the enthusiastic Ann Takamaki around for what Ann would call The Hunt for Cakes of December. After nearly an hour looking for a cake, they find two lovely fondant cakes and bought it at last.

"Yay! Free cake, free cake!" She began doing some sort of happy dance while Ren ruined it.

"Not technically free, since I used my money for it."

"Ehehe... sorry about that." Ann apologized bashfully.

"It's fine. Now where will we eat this?"

"Oh, I know! How about we eat in LeBlanc?"

Ren looked at her quizzically before agreeing. "LeBlanc it is, then."

The two then made their way to LeBlanc, where Sojiro left a note regarding how Ren is taking so long to find a date on Christmas. Ann blushed behind Ren as he unlocked the place.

"You go set the cakes and atmosphere upstairs while I make us some coffee."

"Okay then."

Ann went upstairs and prepared the table with a makeshift cloth she found on the shelf. Ren then arrives with their drinks, plates, and utensils as they chowed down the food and began talking about their past Christmas experiences. As the night grew colder and darker, Ann removes her belt to let her stomach free after eating more cake slices than Ren.

"I'm still surprised as to how you remain sexy while eating 1 and 1/2 cakes." Ren snickered as Ann threw a napkin at him.

"Aw, shut up! At least I still do a bit of exercise to keep myself in shape." She defended herself before looking outside his window. "Wow! Ren, look!"

Ren then turned around and saw the clear winter sky showing many stars. Ann made her way to the bed as Ren kept close eye on her.

"This is such a wonderful view here. My condominium never gave me this kind of view in all my previous Christmas experiences." Ann lamented as Ren sat next to her.

"Well... this is now your first, and probably my twelfth."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you live in the countryside." Her expression went downcast as Ren began tickling her ribs. "What the f- Hey! Stop! That tickles!"

"No need to be sad on Christmas, you know. We're spending it together now." Ren reassured her with his warm smile. Ann smiled back as she leaned onto his shoulder.

"You won't mind me staying here for the night, do you?" She carefully asked.

Ren hummed in confirmation as Ann kissed him in the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Ren."

"Merry Christmas too, Ann."

A few weeks later, Ren and Ann's relationship was challenged as their former counselor Takuto Maruki brainwashed her and the rest of the Thieves into living false happy lives. After Ren and Akechi forced them to break free of the benevolent hostage situation and rescue Sumire Yoshizawa from a malevolent Cendrillion, Ann returned to his side and was shocked to see the man she shared her problems with was the new enemy they have to face. Days later, she contacts Ren to meet her in Shibuya before heading for her condominium in Nakano.

"So, uh, make yourself at home." Ann awkwardly said as she removed her boots and stockings.

"Um, sure. Anything to drink here?" Ren asked.

"There's some juice in the fridge," Ann yelled from her room as she was changing to her more comfortable clothes, "Or if you want, go have the carbonated soda I bought yesterday."

"This is root beer, though." Ren eyed the drink carefully as he made his way to Ann's room, which looked like a wardrobe of its own.

"Sorry for, uh, not being a clean host. I just wanted to talk to you today and I hadn't thought of fixing the place up for the occasion." Ann admitted as she looked down on the ground. Ren sat down across her and began to speak up slowly.

"Ann, I know what you're thinking..."

"How can be so stupid!? So foolish!?" Ann lashed out as she attempts to hold her tears. Ren bit his lip as she continued.

"I sold my soul to the devil once, and here I am selling it to another! I..." She then cried. "I just can't afford to lose Shiho again."

"I know, Ann. I know...." Ren carefully approached her for a hug. "I know how bad you wanted your best friend back, and I understand. But Shiho is a strong girl, you know, and you are strong as well."

"If I am strong, then why did I fall for Dr. Maruki's trick?" Ann sniffed on his coat.

"I didn't know either. I was actually surprised he manipulated Sumire and the rest of you from behind the scenes." His hug on her got tighter as she returned the favor. "Trust me on this: we'll need our future back from him, and we gotta do this the easy way or the hard way."

Ann kept crying, forcing Ren to pull out his trump card.

"Shiho would do the same."

Ann stopped crying and wiped the tears off as she looked at him with puffy eyes.

"Y-Yeah. Shiho wouldn't back down from a fight, and neither will I."

Ren smiled as she removed her pigtails, letting her beautiful golden locks fall. "I'm not going to run away again. Not because I'm weak or scared, but because I am going to prove to Dr. Maruki that my problems can still be solved with struggle and progress. Shiho is still my best friend, wherever she is. And with that, I can feel her giving me strength like how you do."

Ren felt Lavenza's voice echo in his head as he notices Carmen and Hecate fuse into Celestine. Ann then sighed and chuckled.

"Sorry you had to see me like this..."

"You look more gorgeous with the hair down, honestly." Ren blurted out.

Ann blushed furiously and hid her face with her pillow. "R-Really? T-Thanks."

Ren then chugged down his drink and laid it on the table. "Now that my job here is done, I'll be going now."

As he was walking to the door, Ann immediately called him out.

"Ren."

"Yes?"

He didn't expect the lovely Panther walk up to him and kiss his lips so passionately while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You don't mind if I did that, do you?"

Ren smiled gently and kissed her back.

"I love you too, Ann."

A few weeks later, Ren and the Phantom Thieves fought Maruki and saved the world again at the cost of Akechi's survival. As they were reverted back to the true reality, Ann was shocked to find Ren in prison as informed by Sojiro. With Sumire rallying up the group, Ann contacted Shiho (who happened to have transferred to Ren's hometown) and began asking for her help to get Ren released. After the Thieves sent Ichiko Ohya to uncover details about the truth, Ren was given freedom after the assault case Masayoshi Shido did to him was overturned and therefore putting the bald corrupt politician to more years in prison.

Valentines Day has come, and Ren was somewhat busy helping Sojiro and Futaba the whole day in LeBlanc.

"Oh, that's right! It's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing around their ladies here." Sojiro remembered.

"Yeah. Pretty much it, Boss. I'm surprised you're still a bachelor." Ren joked.

"Ha! Let's just say I'm selective."

"Suuuure."

"Anyway," Sojiro then probed Ren, "don't you have plans of your own? Well, when I was young... hoo boy...." Sojiro tried to recall his younger years only to be met with a sour expression from Futaba.

"Ew, Sojiro! Ren and I do NOT want to know about THAT."

"Me either." Morgana shivered as the four heard the doorbell rang.

"Good evening. Am I too early?"

"Lady Ann!"

"Yo, Ann!"

Ann stood on the door wearing a dark leather jacket, red scarf, blue tattered jeans that shaped her figure, and black boots. She then saw Ren remove his apron and changed his shirt to a more comfortable look.

"Nope. You're right on time." He answered her with a smile.

Sojiro caught on first. "Oh! You should have told me...."

Morgana's heart sunk as Futaba gasped at the realization.

"My heart..."

"RIP in peace, kitty."

"I'll close up the store. Enjoy yourselves." Sojiro gave a sly grin as he gestured Futaba and Morgana to join him outside.

"Yo! Closing shop already?" Ryuji arrived in the corner as he saw Sojiro pass by him.

"You're free to join the Loser's Club." Futaba suggested as Morgana followed behind her.

"Hey, Mona. Why the long face?"

"L-L-Lady Ann...." he weeped sadly.

"What about Ann?" Ryuji went to the door and saw Ren and Ann kissing. Feeling betrayed by his best bud, he runs after the Sakuras and Morgana.

"What would you like to have, my dear?" Ren began his typical flirting.

"Whichever you wish to serve me, kind sir." Ann giggled at their mini-roleplay. Ren then brewed two cups of Arabica coffee and sat across her. They then discussed about their plans and how he had to give himself up to save them. After that, Ren opened her chocolates and shared them with her.

"Oh, wow! These chocolates tasted yummy when they were out of the oven, but they're yummier when they are warm!"

"You always have that magic touch, Ann."

"Thanks. It warms my heart to hear sweet words from you."

Ren then scooted to the side and pats the empty space next to him, prompting her to transfer next to him. Her expression then dropped as she opened up something. "You're heading back home next month, right?"

"You can always come with me." He joked.

"I wish. But then I won't be able to be the perfect girl for you if I don't broaden my horizons." She said as she removed her pigtails.

"That's something Makoto would say."

The two of them laughed as Ann leaned on his shoulder.

"I saw this movie once where the two stars loved each other no matter how far they'll be for as long as they have each other until the end."

Ren cuddled with her as she said something.

"I'll smack you if you say I'm too heavy."

"You're a heavy sleeper, if that makes you happy." He teased her while poking her waist. Ann slapped his chest and then sighed.

"Should we go upstairs? I have a feeling this booth is too tight for us."

"Not planning on going home tonight?"

"Y-Yeah."

The two went upstairs as they turned around to dress up to sleeping attire. Ann realized she didn't bring an extra shirt and snuck to the shelf to grab Ren's shirt.

"Well, I didn't know you'd fit my shirts." He jested.

"Well, would you prefer me like this?" She then lets some skin exposed on her left shoulder while trying her best to seduce him. "Or this?"

"You really need to work on your skills."

"You dick." Ann playfully punched his shoulder as the two laid down together.

"My first Valentines, and we're already cuddling like a married couple." Ren blurted out.

"Heh. I feel the same." Ann then went closer to him and completely occupied the space in front of him. "You don't mind us sleeping like this, do you?"

"Don't worry. I won't mind, baby."

The two kissed again and slept together before they could do anything else.

"So Ann and Ren are dating? Since when!?"

"Even I have no idea, Ryuji. And Mona isn't taking this lightly."

Ryuji and Futaba look at Morgana, who has been using Futaba's computer and trying his best to watch cat videos on the internet.

A few weeks later, it was already White Day. Ren was obvious unprepared until Sojiro gave him pointers on what to do. Calling the Blooming Desire Restaurant in Asakusa's Sky Tree Tower, Ren managed to get himself time to invite Ann to Shinagawa to kill the afternoon time.

"It feels nice to spend White Day in the aquariums, don't you think?" Ann asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. Although I did come here with Sumire, Yusuke, and... Akechi a few times, the wonders of the sea never fail to amuse us." Ren spoke with slight hesitation.

"Oh... Well, I just wanna say thanks for taking me out for White Day." Ann tried to lift the mood up as she hugged Ren's arm.

"Alright, which ones do you wanna see first?"

"Hmm... let's go for the seals! I love how they would perform some tricks!"

Ren then took Ann to the seals exhibit, where a seal allowed Ann to pet it. They then went to the dolphins, sea lions, whales, narwhals, and several fish before arriving back in the lobby.

"Today felt great, even if it did just last for an hour." Ann smiled, but Ren smiled wider.

"Why not we finish our date with food? I reserved a place for us thanks to Boss."

"Really!?" Ann shouted with joy. "Then let's go!"

It was an hour later when Ren and Ann arrived in the restaurant, and as the two sat down, the waiter gave their menus.

"I'll have the Glazed Lamb with Mashed Potatoes and Chopped Carrots." Ren ordered.

"I'll be having the Sizzling Salmon with Buttered Shrimps." Ann filled in.

With both of them saying iced tea as their drinks, the waiter left to prepare their meals. Ann then leaned onto Ren's ear and whispered.

"I didn't know you could afford this much."

"Well, thank Boss for the reservation."

"I should be thanking you more, my sweet boyfriend." Ann fluttered her eyes cutely until she felt her stomach aching. "Sorry. I'll be right back."

Ren then found Morgana sneaking around with the roses. He luckily paid the receptionist extra for receiving the flowers and hid it until Ann returned.

"I'm back! What did I miss?"

The PA then began to blare about a wonderful sight, and as Ren and Ann turned to the window, they saw the majestic view of the lights of Tokyo from where they are.

"Oh, my God...." Ann gasped. "They're so beautiful..."

Ren cleared his throat and pulled out the bouquet. "Not as beautiful as you."

Ann gasped loudly as she saw the roses.

"Ren... I..."

"You deserve it. Plus, it suits you. After all..."

"A beautiful rose has thorns!" Both said in unison and giggled.

"I love you, Ren."

"I love you too, Ann."

As their food is being served, Ann then looked at him in the eye with determination.

"As soon as we're done with our respective journeys, I'm gonna stay with you and repay you for all the kind things you've done for me."

"I'm looking forward to it then."

Ann giggled once more. "You don't mind waiting for me, do you?"

A few months later, Ren arrived back in Tokyo for summer vacation with the gang. But for the entire vacation, they were caught up with the revival of the Metaverse and their escapades as the Phantom Thieves returned. Once that all died down, the group bade farewell to each other and went their separate ways. However, as Ren readied his stuff to take the train back home to the countryside, Ann called him.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Ren..."_

He noticed the sad tone on her voice and asked.

"You alright?"

_"Yeah. It's just... summer vacation sucked for us."_

"I know. Was really planning to take you out on a lot of dates."

_"And risk us getting caught by Mona or Futaba or even Ryuji? No thanks."_ She chuckled on the other end, making Ren smile softly.

"There's the lively Ann I know."

_"Yeah. Thanks for that."_

"Whatcha wanna do now?"

_"I really wish we could go for one date tonight, but my family is looking for me in New York because apparently, my school picked me to represent them in the Asian-American Summer Festival Fashion Show."_

Ren sighed. "So you're going there tonight?"

_"Yeah. I wish you could come with me."_ She whined.

"Don't worry. Once we're all done with our stuff to make us stronger and better in life, I'll take you to as many dates as you want."

_"Even if you'll take me to the moon?"_ Ann tried to joke.

"Okumura's Palace was a one-time thing, Ann."

Both of them laughed as Ann sighed on the other end.

_"You don't mind waiting for me a little longer, do you?"_

Ren smiled. "We got December to look forward. I don't mind to wait any longer."

_"I love you."_

"I love you too."

Ren then heard Ann drop the called and sighed in relief before finishing his packing.

He won't mind, as long as it's about his lovely gal named Ann.

**Author's Note:**

> One done, five to go! I hope I did well with this one!
> 
> Romance was the first genre voted on Reddit, and golly! It is fitting for her since she is the Lovers arcana. Now, I normally have to maneuver a few things in creating a romantic mood at times, but hey... I'm only human, and we all have different perspectives of romance. Again, I do appreciate the comments in regards to how I handled that romance.
> 
> BTW, I do have a Ren x Ann major fic planned for mid-2021! So stay tuned for that!
> 
> Since Smut was the second most-voted, stay tuned for the smut one-shot of this pair! Until next time!


End file.
